1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory system, and more particularly, to a NAND flash memory system and a data reading method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many computing systems, software modules or programs are executed ‘in place’. This technology is generally known as XIP (eXecute-in-place), by which program are directly executed in flash memory for reasons of small main memory size and short boot time in mobile memory systems. XIP applications can be accomplished in flash memory without transferring execution codes to RAM from the flash memory. XIP technology enables reduction of memory requirements from RAMS and multi-executions of many application programs. As NAND flash memory is usually inoperable in XIP-enabled environments, NOR flash memory is normally used for XIP applications.
Many studies are being conducted to provide XIP applications to NAND flash memory. Making NAND flash memory equipped with XIP functions allows them to operate in random accessible modes.